mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Revolution (Map Game)
1798 Mod events *War breaks out between Naples and Venice over the control of the Adriatic sea, when a Venetian ship attacks a Neapolitan warship approaching a Venetian mercantile fleet. Naples asks the Papal States to let her march trough their territory, but the Pope refuses. Naval war breaks out on the Adriatic sea, resulting in Venetian attacks on Neapolitan coastline and a Neapolitan invasion of Dalmatia. *Egypt rebels against the Ottoman Empire. The Ottoman forces garrissoned in Cairo are defeated. The sultan launches an army to recapture the country. *The Marathas ask for peace. They would cede the territories captured by Lord Wellington to Britain. *Skrimishes break out between Spanish and Portuguese settlers who meet on the new borders of their south American colonies. A village is burned down. In response, the local Portuguese garrisson sacked a Brasilian settlement without permission. * Gais pls map. It doesntt show French Senegal. Or Saint-Augustine. Or Saint-Nicolas. Player events *'Austria: '''Seeing the Egyptian rebellion, the Ruler starts planning a war against the Ottoman Empire in order to capture Bosnia. We remain neutral in the Veneto-Neapolitan war, but diplomatically support Naples. Milan is fortified, fearing a possible French attack. We ask Prussia to be peaceful with France, because anything might trigger war. Agriculture and industry is improved in Hungary and Austria-Bohemia respectively. Voting is held on the question of setting up a customs union with the Holy Roman states. Small imperial princes under our influence and devastated by the coalition war mostly vote for the idea, the only question is whether Prussia would support it. * '''France: '''The Commission of London is successful, as we all agreed upon terms. However, we doubt Prussia would accept them. '''We notify Austria that we do not wish to attack Milan. '''In the Commission of London, we agreed to create an alliance between Britain, Austria and us, on the terms that the Grand Alliance and the Coalition be disbanded. We ask Britain and Austria to confirm the alliance. **'Helvetian Republic: Fortification stuff **'Ligurian Republic: '''Fortification stuff **'French-Guyana: 'We expand our territory into the west(into present day Suriname) ***That's ''de jure Dutch territory. Are you sure you wish to do this? **'French Senegal: '''We expand our territory into the east(into present day Mali) **'Saint-Augustine: 'Trade with the natives. We expand our territory towards the east. **'Saint-Nicolas: '''Trade with the surrounding Indian states. We expand out teritory a little bit towards the east. We begin fortifying the colony. **Austria: We confirm the alliance and are looking forward to a happy era of co-operation. * '''Great Britain: We accept the Marathas peace offerings and annex all captured territories into British India. Outside of this the army is expanded to 140,000 men in uniform with another ten ships added to the Royal Navy. The total number of men serving in the Royal navy is around 40,000. Protestant Missionaries in ireland manage to convert about 16% of the population to various Protestant faiths from calvanism to lutheranism, thus lowering the divide between our two peoples. Yet tensions still run high among certain hard line Catholics and crown rule. In a suprising move by the Parliament, we cut taxes all around, allowing people to spend more money and thus strengthening the economy. We continue to funnel colonists and settlers into our new colonies and cahnge the name of Elizabethland to the Royal Mandate of British West Africa. The territorial forces increase in size, as our nation continues to flourish from the now massive network of trade we've forged. **'Falkland Islands: '''Continues to expand. **'Dominion of Canada: Continues to expand west and flourishes from the fur trade. **'British India: Annexed all captured territories from the Maratha Confederacy. '''We also continue to flourish from the spice, silk and tea trade. **'Royal Mandate of British West Africa: 'We continue to trade western goods for Ivory and now Gold. The tribals become restless as our presence increases in the region, population expands to 800 settlers. Garrison: 1200 mercenaries and Royal Marines. **'St. Agatha: 'We continue to expand inland and along the coast. *'Lithuania: Ruthenia keeps providing more timber than local market needs and so there is quite a big excess. Local capitalists start investing and creating timber-processing and woodworking factories. Final products are mostly exported, since regions like Greater Lithuania and Poland are self-sufficient on them. All planned shipyards are built, now all builders are focused on two more major shipyards exclusively for war ships and that will be it, since rate at which we produce civil ships is more than enough to satisfy our own demand. Horse-breeding also stops it's growth since the demand is satisfied, exports keep growing. According to the new version of project for professional army, recently approved by the President and Ministry of War, 100,000 people in total will be employed by the army and navy. That is one percent of the country total population. Number of people serving in the navy is tripled since the last year and so it is now at 30,000 men. 20,000 men will serve on the borders, the remaining 50,000 will be distributed to the garrisons all over the country. To compensate for bigger spendings, in times of peace garrisoned troops will work in the public sector, building roads, schools, hospitals and such. Navy will implement similar secondary function, it will transport supplies to colonies and act as a transporter for trading on a national scale. Another wave of colonists and supplies arrives to the colonies as a first test for our navy. Of course, since warships have limited space due to all weaponry they carry, we need more of them than we would need transport ships, but that is still better than hiring private ships to transport everything and Ministry of War decides to continue practicing this. Colonists report that this year they will at last become self-sufficient on food and clean water. Docks and ports are finished so for the first time ships can moor in instead of carrying everything on boats. Due to that, leaving garrison becomes possible and 200 men are stationed in each settlement. As time goes on, more and more locals are trading with us. Some of the researchers already speak local languages and this really helps. We hire many natives, so many in fact, that the colonist council decides to start building housing for them, as if they were part of the colony rather than natives. This makes locals happy and we start teaching them, tribal chiefs and leaders in particular, to speak lithuanian. First schools and hospitals are established. Colonies keep growing south and into the continent. Two small outposts are established on the cost of OTL Liberia and OTL Gabon for the future. We keep secretly funding polish rebels in Prussia. "Instructors" are accepted there and start making more disciplined formations out of scattered rebel units. They also use the advice to take prussian rewards and arm themselves even better. They stop robbing regular people and start raiding caravans and establishing forest hideouts, with big part of rebels still being in-law and living normal life, waiting for a good moment and serving as informers and suppliers for rebel formations. * It kinda still exists for now, but I get your point. But no, you are also allied to France and I think Denmark already allied you as well. You have 3 allies. * Well, that is even better. *'''Russia: '''We continue to improve our economy and military. Some of them, we built some ships. Meanwhile, the goods were producing really perfect. Our guarantees for that woods were majorly great. The Moscow city has some more buildings built, while we take some further action of our population. Currently is at 4 million. We built some port, docks, outposts and bunkers.